Psychomania
by jeffthekillersgf123
Summary: you don't truly know someone until they don't get what they want. (brown x keats) (non-con)


A resounding 'slap!' echoed throughout the dark room, followed by a high-pitched gasp.

"hic-Ch-charles… I said I was just-!"

"**Shut up, you stupid whore!** I saw you and Fanny together today by the river, did you really believe I was _that _daft?!" Charles bellowed in rage, violently gripping the man's hair and shoving him to his knees. He cried out in pain at the sudden motions, and tears began to stream harder.

Charles gazed before him; his eyes locked in a cold stare at the petite, vulnerable man that knelt before him. He was such a pathetic sight to behold, snivelling and sniffing at a little bit of pain. And yet, even now, he could feel the familiar stirrings of arousal beginning to form.

His eyes fell on John's puffy red lips and watery eyes, glancing up at him fearfully and hesitantly. His face was slightly swollen and splotched with red, and the outline of a hand mark was beginning to form on his cheek.

Charles sighed and grunted, and forcefully tilted John's head upwards. He sniffed and tried to hold back tears, and light little 'hics!' drifted from his lips.

"Do you want to make it up to me?" Charles asked gently. John nodded, his lips trembling.

Charles released John's head, using both of his hands to unbuckle his belt. He slid the zipper down slowly, grunting at the sudden pressure. All the while, John's eyes widened and his lips trembled even more. He began to protest quietly, his eyes beginning to water and his soft 'hics!' rising in volume. A cold, unrelenting stare from Brown silenced him almost immediately, and he bit his lip to calm himself.

Brown slid his pants down, his cock springing up and forming a tent in his undergarments. John simply knelt in front of him, shell-shocked, and Charles loudly sighed in exasperation. He gripped the back of his head again and violently jerked it, urging him to start moving.

"Well?! Did you forget how to pleasure me?" He barked, irritation lacing his voice. John quickly fumbled forward, and slowly pulled his undergarments down. Tears began to stream harder, and he lowered his head so Charles wouldn't see. He didn't want to do this. Not right now.

His cock sprang up, released from its confines. It was large, much larger than his own, and a dark, thick bush of pubic hair framed it. It had already begun dripping precum, and its veins bulged.

John carefully wrapped his small hands around the intimidatingly large cock, and slowly began to move his hands in a jerking motion. Charles tilted his head back, moaning at the sensation of his lover's hands pleasuring him. But it wouldn't be enough to make him cum.

After a few minutes, Charles had gotten impatient and suddenly gripped John's head, forcing his head backwards. He began to move his cock to enter his mouth before John began to loudly protest and jerk away.

"Shut it." Charles snarled in a low voice, "Or I'll do worse than just make you suck my cock."

John swallowed harshly, forcing himself to be calm. Charles placed his hand to rest on the side of his face, and grazed his thumb against his lips.

"And remember, no teeth."

John nodded, and slowly began opening his mouth. His heart was hammering wildly in his chest, and he felt like he was going to pass out. He wanted to scream, to cry, but he couldn't.

Charles' patience began to wear thin, and he abruptly shoved his cock into John's mouth, prying it open as he began to quickly force it deeper and deeper. He moaned in pleasure while John began to gag, his eyes watering once more at the sudden intrusion.

He tried to protest, to tell Charles to at least slow down, but he couldn't form any words with his mouth all filled up. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, as the sensation of his throat being forcefully and painfully stretched out was too much. Saliva was dripping from his mouth, and Charles' moans of pleasure echoed throughout the room.

He felt a sudden twitch in his mouth, before an eruption of cum was released into his throat. Charles withdrew his cock from John's mouth, saliva and cum still stringing it. John gagged and coughed wetly, falling onto his hands and spitting out as much as he could. His throat felt raw and abused, and he started to cry.

"Stop crying, you whiny bitch. Or I'm going to do worse than make you cry." Charles muttered darkly, readjusting his pants and buckling his belt again. John was sitting on the dirty floor, legs splayed out and Brown's semen dripping from his mouth and onto his shirt. He almost looked like a used-up prostitute, and despite his disgust, he felt his cock stirring again.

John tried to still his lungs, small hiccups escaping from his mouth occasionally. Tears would still fall from his eyes, and he lowered his head to prevent Charles from seeing him in such a pathetic state.

_It doesn't matter though, does it?_

As horrible as the situation was, he was completely at the mercy of Charles. He could only stare at the feet that towered above him, and the heavy breathing that filled the room.

Charles grunted in annoyance, grabbing his crotch. This naive, weak little whore always managed to make him so…aroused.

Charles bent down, roughly gripping Keats' chin between his thumb and index finger. His blotchy, red face suddenly came into view and he felt his body yearning for John's.

The previously flawless, porcelain face of John Keats was now splotchy and red, and his puffy lips were dripping with his semen. It was such a stark contrast to the man he knew, but it only served to arouse him even more.

"Get up, whore. On the bed, on your hands and knees."

John's face fell. He had desperately hoped that Charles would be satisfied after he had done…that for him.

But he was never that lucky.

His lips started trembling, and weak protests drifted from his lips. He was scared into silence, however, once he saw Charles' furious face at his defiance.

"What did you just say, whore? _No?_" Charles asked in a terrifying mix of shock and fury. He gripped John's chin with his fingers, tilting his face upwards and forcing his eyes to meet his.

"You'll do well to remember who has the power, here. Don't you dare defy me again, John. Or I'll make sure you won't be able to defy me _ever_ again." Charles uttered quietly, his eyes never straying from John's. He was still gripping his semen-covered chin tightly, and John's eyes were wide with fear.

He finally released John, his head suddenly falling forward. Charles stepped back, gazing at the man below him.

"On the bed, now. I won't repeat myself, John." Charles said, quietly. His pants strained against his cock, and he needed his release _now_.

John quickly scrambled to stand, his legs wobbling underneath his weight. He fearfully looked upwards at Charles' stoic, tight-lipped face. His eyebrows were furrowed in anger, and sweat lined his forehead.

John clambered onto the bed, cringing and flushing at the embarrassment of his situation. He laid his palms and knees onto the bed, and arched his back. He shut his eyes tightly, praying this would be over quickly. His hopes were quickly broken, however, once he heard low chuckling from behind him.

"Did my cock make you lose all common sense? Take your clothes off _first_, you stupid whore."

John's face flushed to a deeper shade of scarlet. His stomach dropped at the degrading tone Charles used, and he hesitantly turned around to sit on the bed.

Charles glared down at him, his stature appearing even more threatening and intimidating. John's lips quivered, and his mouth felt dry.

Feeling Charles' impatience, he slowly began unbuttoning his blouse. His nervousness made his fingers fumble with the buttons, and he was scared Charles was going to yell at him. But he simply watched, waiting for John to finish undressing.

He slid his blouse off, shivering at the cold air. He lifted his singlet from his small, thin body, cringing at the sensation of his nipples hardening.

Charles bit his lip, concentrated solely on John's body. Love bites and bruises dotted his body, a reminder of what Charles had done. John's face was an erotic shade of red, and his eyes were focused on his lap.

"Are you finished already? Do you plan on having me fuck you with your pants on?" Charles growled in annoyance, his patience wearing _very_ thin.

Keats was stunned into silence, enough to make him forget his embarrassment. Charles was actually going to...fuck him?

They had started messing around like this for a couple of months, in which Charles had suggested some perhaps...unorthodox ways to relieve their stress. Over their entire friendship, Charles had never shown signs of being so...evil and nasty. It wasn't until Fanny had come into the picture, and Charles now had a competitor for Keats' affections.

Charles had steadily become more aggressive and violent whenever they 'messed around', slapping him and biting hard enough to leave bruises across his body.

And sure, they had blown each other and Charles had fingered him, but they had never _fucked_. Charles had said that he would need to stretch John's tight, virginal hole out before he could fuck him, otherwise it would simply be too 'bothersome' to deal with all the blood.

"John, I'm _waiting_…" Charles said in a sing-song voice, malice lacing his saccharine tone.

John quickly unbuckled his belt, struggling to pull it free from his pants. He started unbuttoning his pants, and quickly pulled it free from his legs before he could think about what he was doing.

He gulped harshly upon seeing Charles undressing himself, eyes never straying from his body. Now, the full weight of the situation was finally hitting him. He, John Keats, was going to lose his virginity to a man who had simply used him as something to pleasure himself with. He had always envisioned himself making love to a man that loved and cherished him, someone he could spend the rest of his life with.

Could he spend the rest of his life with Charles?

The thought made him feel sick and nauseous.

"Turn around, John…" Charles grunted, his monstrous cock springing free as he pulled his trousers off.

John scrambled to reassume his position, shame once again filling him. Charles was going to steal his virginity from him, stealing the only opportunity he would ever have to give himself to someone.

Charles clambered onto the bed behind John, gripping his hips tightly. John cringed at the feeling of their bare skin touching, and Charles' cock resting on his ass.

Charles groaned in pleasure, caressing every inch of John's lithe body. From behind, John almost looked like a little boy. His **short 5' 1" stature** and his fluffy, chestnut brown hair gave him an aura of innocence and purity.

_Innocence he was about to steal away_, Charles chuckled darkly to himself.

John's eyes were concentrated on the bed quilts underneath him, desperate not to let the tears fall. He could already feel the bruises beginning to form on his hips.

Charles fingers wandered to tweak John's nipples, laughing as he heard John squeak in shock.

"Don't be scared, John…" Charles groaned into his ear, grinding his cock harder between John's thighs. John shivered in disgust, willing himself to bear with this until it was over. Then he could run away from here, run away from the abuse, run away from _Charles_.

"I would loosen you up first, so there wouldn't be so much blood, but...I think you deserve to be punished." Charles whispered into John's ear, biting his earlobe.

"And this way, it'll be impossible to forget your first time." He chuckled.

"Charles…!" John sobbed, finally breaking down.

"Please, don't do this…I don't want this! Please!" John cried out, tears falling harder and harder. He was silenced when Charles gripped his hair in one hand, roughly tugging backwards so he could look at John's eyes.

"You stupid, stupid whore...it doesn't matter what you want…" Charles grinned, his evil smirk terrifying John into silence.

"It only matters what I want. And what I want…" Charles trailed off, lining his cock against John's quivering hole.

"Is your** tight little boy pussy!**" Charles bellowed, suddenly forcing his cock into John's asshole with all the power he could muster.

John screamed in pain at the sudden intrusion, instantly feeling his no-longer-virginal hole bleeding. Charles' cock was too big to fit, but he was forcing John's hole to _make it fit._

Charles grunted in irritation. He had only shoved a quarter of his cock inside John's asshole, but it seemed to already be at its limit. Maybe he should have loosened the whore up a bit.

He rolled his eyes in disgust, glancing down to see the blood that was beginning to seep out of his asshole.

_No matter, I'll just push harder. Get one good fuck out of this whore and toss him away. _

Charles gripped John's hips tighter, thrusting his hips back and forth quickly. His ears drowned out his cries for help and his desperate shouting, his mind focusing only on the feeling of his cock relishing the tightness of a virginal asshole.

Charles moaned, tilting his head to the ceiling and rocking his hips faster. John's body had gone limp, all the defiance and protests gone. The only sounds that echoed into the room was the slap-slap-slap of Charles' ballsack against John's thighs, the wetness of fucking a bleeding asshole and Charles' moans of pleasure.

John had zoned out, his mind leaving his horribly broken body. He couldn't even feel his lower-half anymore, almost like Charles had fucked him into paralysis. The reality of the situation had broken his mind, and he could only stare glassy-eyed at the wall beside him.

Charles groaned out lowly, feeling his climax coming to a head. He had forced all 12 inches of him into John's body, his hole becoming more bloody and torn with each thrust. Blood was covering both of their thighs and Charles' cock, but the sight almost turned him on even more. He had turned the pure and virginal John Keats into a loose, bloody whore.

Charles gave one final thrust, burying his cock into the deepest depths of John's ass. His fingers squeezed tightly around his hips as he moaned, releasing his seed.

He stayed in that position for a while, feeling his cock slowly softening inside John's hole. The once impossibly-tight hole was now as loose as an elderly prostitute, and Charles delighted in the fact that no-one would _ever_ fuck John again.

He finally pulled his cock out, and watched as a disgusting combination of semen and blood seeped out of John's puffy asshole. A puddle of John's own cum was underneath him, and Charles smirked at his lewdness.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that, John." Charles chuckled, slapping his ass playfully.

John didn't respond, tears beginning to fill his eyes.

"I'm going to get dressed. Clean all this shit up, okay? After all, all this…" Charles gestured to the giant puddle of blood and semen.

"...is your fault."

Charles climbed off the bed, stepping into his trousers and pants. He buckled his belt, and slipped his white button-up on. And just like that, he left the room, leaving John all alone on the soiled bed.

He cried harder, clutching his arms together and sobbing uncontrollably.

_The next day, John Keats would be diagnosed with AIDS. He would suffer with the disease for two years, until his untimely and painful death. And thus, the career of a great English poet was prematurely terminated due to the lust and greed of Charles Brown._

The End


End file.
